Athéna
by Rose Halliwell
Summary: Réecriture.Le résumer est à l'intérieur, complet.Je mets l'essentiel:Hermione tombe enceinte mais ne connait pas le père de son enfant.Sa septième année à Poudlard ne s'annonce pas de tout repos.ATTENTION,QUELQUES SPOILERS TOME 6.
1. Résumé

J'ai opté pour une réécriture de ma fic. Pourquoi ? Car, je l'avoue, je suis très honteuse de l'ancienne version. Comme je l'ai sûrement dit auparavant, les premiers chapitres sont désastreux… Mais, heureusement, au fil des chapitres, ça s'améliore. Mais, pour moi, ce n'est toujours pas bon. Je sais que je peux faire beaucoup mieux que cela, donc je fais faire le maximum pour donner le meilleur de moi-même dans cette réécriture, dans cette fic.

Comme à l'habitude, je poste le **résumé complet** de ma fic

_Hermione a eu une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un. Ca n'aurait pas été problématique si les élèves et professeurs sans exceptions n'avaient perdu la mémoire ce jour là, à cause de Voldemort, et si elle n'était pas tombé enceinte. Hermione n'a donc pas connaissance du père. Pendant les vacances, elle accouche mais sa fille, Athéna, se fait kidnapper …. La pauvre Hermione … Uns septième année s'annonce…. Non sans problèmes, au plus grand désarroi de la jeune mère …_

Attention, **je reprends QUELQUES idées du tome 6**, pas toutes, mais il vaut mieux que vous aillez lu « le prince au sang mêlé » pour ne pas avoir de surprises.

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont suivit jusque là, et j'espère qu'elles continueront ainsi  
Ah et je remercie ma correctrice : **LaskaMalfoy**

- _Rose Halliwell_ -  
_Oo.The only… the best.oO  
_ Another moment is another eternity - Killswitch Engage


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages appartienne à J.K Rowling, mais j'ai tout de même Athéna en ma possession, pour l'instant, car d'autres personnes suivront.  
L'histoire m'appartient.  
Il y a quelques spoilers du tome 6. Certaines idées seront légèrement modifiées.  
Ce chapitre est relativement court car l'action n'est pas encore au rendez-vous. Pour cela, vous devrez patienter encore un peu. Mais, ça ne saura tarder.  
Si jamais vous avez une question, posez la moi dans vos reviews.

En parlant de reviews, je voudrais remercier **Sweety-Witches** pour son soutien fasse à un certaine review, qui, en réalité, m'a bien fait rire , **LaskaMalfoy**, ma correctrice (yuhuuu) pour son aide et son soutien fasse à la même review , **Cy **pour son enthousiasme, **Sacha **pour ses conseils et sa confiance en moi, et **Twinzie** pour son enthousiasme.

J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE PREMIER :

La pluie tombait sur la ville de Londres. Mais personne ne paraissait s'en soucier et tous vaquaient à leurs occupations estivales.  
Une jeune fille, âgée de 17 ans, était assise sur un banc dans un joli parc de la ville. Sur ses joues, des larmes déferlaient en même temps que les gouttes de pluie tombaient dans une flaque en un petit « plop ».

_plop, plop, plop… _

Son regard vide était posé sur une petite fille, de 5 ans tout au plus.

« Maman, maman ! Achète moi un ballon ! Dis, tu vas me l'acheter ? »

Comme tout le monde, Hermione ne se souciait guère de cette pluie qui bientôt allait s'arrêter pour après recommencer…

Elle avait en tête des problèmes bien plus importants.

Depuis quelques jours, elle vivait un véritable enfer. On lui avait retiré ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux dans sa vie, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

**

* * *

****FLASH BACK**

Hermione portrait dans ses bras son enfant qui avait à peine quelques heures. Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir, préférant contempler son bébé. Sa fille. Sa chaire. Son sang. Sa vie. Faux ! Car toutes les mères ayant un enfant savent que celui-ci est bien plus important que sa propre vie.

Le médicomage lui prit son enfant des mains, car elle devait se reposer, et le bébé aussi.  
Soit.  
Mais quel ne fut le désespoir qui s'empara de Hermione quand, à son réveille, elle apprit la disparition de sa petite Athéna

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

* * *

Elle ne se rappelait plus de rien car elle s'était évanouie. Harry, son meilleur ami, lui avait offert l'accouchement dans une clinique privée moldue pour que tout se passe de manière parfaite. Oh, bien sûr, tout avait été parfait jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne la disparition d'Athéna. Pas plus tard que la veille, elle avait enfin pu quitter la clinique  
Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir à tout prix voulu accoucher dans un hôpital moldu, comme l'avait conseillé sa mère.

Finalement, ses parents avaient assez bien accepté sa grossesse, et malgré les protestations que son père avait commencé par faire, elle avait pris la décision de garder son enfant. Car après tout, dans cette histoire Athéna n'y était pour rien et en plus Hermione ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter un avortement.

La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber, mes les larmes de la jeune fille ne cessaient.

Elle se dirigea vers son petit appartement situé côté moldu, où Harry s'était installé, le temps d'aménager Square Grimmaurd. Sirius, à sa mort, lui avait légué tous ses bien, ainsi que Kreattur, l'elfe de maison.

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se retrouva dans le petit hall d'entrée qui desservait plusieurs pièces telles que le petit salon et la cuisine. Un escalier, dans le petit salon, permettait d'accéder aux deux chambres et à la salle de bains. L'endroit, bien que assez petit, était plutôt chaleureux grâce aux petites touches féminine et personnelles qu'avait apporté Hermione lors de la décoration.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? demanda Hermione

- Toujours pas, murmura Harry. »

Il se sentait coupable depuis la disparition de l'enfant car c'était lui qui avait choisi la clinique d'où elle avait disparut. Mais Hermione n'avait plus l'énergie pour le corriger. Puis, il est vrai que, pendant un instant, elle l'avait maudit pour cela, mais s'était vite reprit : Harry n'était fautif en aucun point.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas particulièrement changé depuis sa sixième année. A quelques détails près : les traits de son visage s'étaient affirmés, et ses yeux montraient une plus grande sagesse. Il avait fêté son dix-septième anniversaire quelques semaine plus tôt, et avait quelque peu grandit.

Hermione, elle, possédait toujours ses cheveux touffus, quoique un peu moins emmêlés. Elle avait pris du poids à cause de sa grossesse, mais avait prévu de les reperdre le plus vite possible.

« Je suis passer au chemin de traverse pour faire l'acquisition de nos fournitures.

- Merci pour tout Harry, murmura Hermione

- De rien. Je te promet qu'on va la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Hermione sourit tristement.

« Je t'ai préparé de quoi manger. Ce n'est pas excellent, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux…

- Merci Harry, mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu dois manger Hermione, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça.

- C'est toi qui me donnes des conseils, alors que tu ne manges presque plus depuis … tu sais depuis …

- Oui. Je sais. Mais moi, je ne viens pas d'accoucher … »

Les larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux d'Hermione, pour la énième fois.

« Pardon Hermione, se reprit Harry, je trouve quand même le moyen de te faire souffrir malgré tout ce que je t'ai déjà fait endurer.

- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien »

Voilà. Hermione l'avait remis à sa place, ce qui lui avait permis de regagner un peu de vitalité. La présence d'Harry à ses côtés lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Hermione sourit, mais, inévitablement, en pensant à Harry, elle pensa à Ronald. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, le douloureux souvenir s'enfouit dans un coin de sa tête

---------------

Les jours passèrent, identiques aux précédents. Hermione arpentait les rues de Londres en quête du moindre indice. Elle avait même concocté de nombreuses potions. En vain. La police moldue, comme sorcière, était sur plusieurs pistes, mais elle ne pouvait éviter de chercher Athéna par ses propres moyens.

« Tu la retrouveras » assurait Harry.

Malheureusement, chaque jour qui passait éteignait peu à peu la flamme d'espoir qui brûlait en elle.

Hermione arriva devant le chaudron baveur. Elle était épuisée et avait très mal aux jambes.Une fois à l'intérieur, Tom pris sa commande habituelle : une bièraubeurre.

Des pleurs alertèrent ses sens, peut-être que… Elle se précipita rapidement à l'extérieur du petit bâtiment. Mais non, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon qui réclamait une glace au chocolat.

De retour à son appartement, Hermione se coucha sans même attendre la venue de Harry, plus déprimée que jamais.  
Elle avait à peine connu sa fille, et déjà, elle était devenue indispensable à sa vie. Sans elle, elle s'enfonçait tout droit dans le gouffre du désespoir.

---------------

Harry entra dans la chambre de Hermione, la regarda dormir. Comme elle semblait calme et sans soucis ! Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre puis ressortit rapidement un petit sourire au lèvres.

Il resta éveillé longtemps. Et, ce fut lorsque des pleurs vinrent briser le silence de la nuit qu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.  
Elle enfila rapidement sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons et ouvrit la porte de son salon. Quelqu'un était assis sur le fauteuil au coin du feu.

« Harry ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ?»

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et alluma la lumière. Elle embrassa la pièce d'un seul regard qui, immédiatement, se porta sur le jeune homme assis, Harry. Il entourait de ses bras quelque chose qu'Hermione, à cause de sa fatigue, ne put, sur le moment, identifier.

« Et, qu'est-ce que tu portes dans tes bras ? Non…non, non, non…Ne me dis pas que… Mais quand, comment ? Je ne te crois pas, c'est quand même pas … »

Harry hocha la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

« Athéna ! Au merci Harry, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Tu l'as retrouvée»

Et elle s'évanouit. Rien de plus normal en fin de compte.

« Surprise » chuchota Harry.

---------------

La suite arrivera, mais je ne saurais vous donnez une date précise. **Reviews ?**

_- Rose Halliwell -  
_Oo.The only…The best.oO  
Y las lagrimas se corren sin parar…extraño tu silencio donde estas? - **Thermo**


	3. Chapitre 2

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de « Athéna ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**  
Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages appartienne à J.K Rowling, mais j'ai tout de même Athéna en ma possession, pour l'instant, car d'autres personnes suivront.  
L'histoire m'appartient.  
Si jamais vous avez une question, posez la moi dans vos reviews.Je précise que certains éléments du tome 6 seront présents, d'autres modifiés, ou absents ! Donc j'espère que vous l'avez lu, pour ne pas vous surprendre. Si jamais vous avez une question, posez la moi dans vos reviews.

Bonne lecture (…et désolée pour le retard !)

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX :

Il avait réussi à retrouver Athéna, grâce à l'aide des aurors, près de la demeure des Jedusor, mais malgré cela, Harry Potter, le survivant, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La même question lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête: pourquoi diable Crabbe et Goyle seniors, deux mangemorts arrêtés justement la veille, avaient kidnappés Athéna ?  
Oui, car ils étaient bien les auteurs de cet acte, selon leurs révélations faites après la prise de véristaserum.  
Enfin, peu importait s'il ne trouvait pas de réponses à sa question, Athéna était de retour avec eux, c'était l'essentiel.

Incapable de rester dans son lit une seconde de plus, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le but de boire un peu d'eau.  
Il s'assit dans le fauteuil du salon et s'abandonna à ses pensées, qui l'emportèrent sur de récents évènements, comme, par exemple, la mort de Albus Dumbledore, l'unique sorcier que Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, eût craint.  
L'ancien directeur de Poudlard, remplacé par Minerva Mac Gonagall, avait été assassiné par Severus Rogue, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui, évidemment ne l'était plus. Il avait fuit de l'école, avec Draco Malefoy, un élève de Serpentard.  
Au plus grand désarroi de Harry, le Serpentard en question avait été disculpé par le magenmagot, qui n'avait pas de preuve justifiable pour accuser le jeune Malefoy. Bien sur, l'aveux du survivant, de l'élu comme ils l'appelaient, ne suffisait pas …  
Draco était après tout un mangemort ! Et il était impensable qu'il puisse retourner à Poudlard poursuivre ses études, mais, malheureusement, il en était ainsi. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui-même, Harry ressentait une sorte de pitié, de compassion pour le blond. Peut-être parce qu'il avait démontré possédé un cœur, en se souciant de sa famille, en baissant sa baguette légèrement, refusant de tuer Dumbledore.

Malgré tous les tristes évènements passés au cour de l'été, Bill et Fleur s'étaient quand même mariés, et vivaient comme ils le pouvaient, s'adaptant peu à peu a la situation de Bill : il n'était pas devenu un vrai loup-garou après la morsure de Greyback parce que ce dernier n'était pas transformé. Mais le jeune marié souffrait quand même de transformations, une fois toutes les trois pleines lunes.  
En parlant de loup-garou, Remus Lupin et Nymphodora Tonks vivaient désormais ensemble, dans une maisonnette, non loin de Square Grimmaurd.  
Comme quoi, les beaux et honorables sentiments n'avaient pas encore disparus, malgré les blessés, les morts…les victimes des foudres du Lord noir.

Ginny avait dernièrement rompu avec Dean Thomas, ce qui désola Harry, ils faisaient un beau couple. Bien qu'il s'était souvent douté de ses sentiments envers la rousse, le jeune Potter avait réussi à se mettre au clair et à se rendre compte que la jeune fille était un peu comme sa sœur, d'où ses réactions un peu protectrice, comme le faisait Ron.  
Ron…il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Moitié assis, moitié allongée sur le canapé, le survivant s'endormit enfin…pour se réveiller une heure plus tard.

« Harrrrryyyyyyyy ! s'écria désespérément Hermione

- Quoi, que…, dit il en se relevant le plus rapidement possible et se rendant dans la chambre de Hermione, baguette en main.  
Que se passe t-il , demanda t-il enfin.

- Harry ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire , s'affola Hermione. Athéna n'arrête pas de pleurer. J'en ai marre moi, je veux dormir !

La jeune fille commença à sangloter.

- Heureusement que j'ai insonorisé la chambre, tu n'aurais pas pu dormir, toi non plus. Oh, et maintenant je t'ai réveillé. Je suis si idiote, pardon Harry !

Le jeune homme pris Hermione dans ses bras avant de dire :

- Bah…je pense que tu t'habitueras …

- Harry ! Tu devrais me démontrer un peu de soutien tout de même, s'exclama Hermione, le regard sévère

- Ouais… Mais au moins, tu ne pleures plus, et Athéna non plus.

- Oh ! Merci Harry !

- Euh…y'a pas de quoi … »

Décidément, Hermione était un personnage assez étrange…et bizarre quelque fois.

Hermione portait Athéna, contre elle, dans ce que l'ont appelait dans le monde moldu un « kangourou ». Elle avait rendez-vous avec Ginny sur chemin de traverse dans le but de faire l'acquisition du nécessaire pour la petite car, le lendemain, elle partait pour Poudlard.

- Hermione, salut, par ici !

- Bonjour Ginny

- Je trouve que Athéna a légèrement grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air ennuyé puis ferma les yeux

- Sans commentaire, rigola Hermione avant de reprendre. Ca fait à peine une semaine, elle ne doit pas avoir grandit si vite, enfin, je n'en sait rien, je ne m'en rend pas compte

- On va faire les boutiques ? Tu m'avais dis que tu devais lui acheter des affaires !

- Oui, bien sur ! Tu sais, je ne lui avais rien acheter parce que, à ce qu'il parait, sa porte malheur….

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers " Merlin shop, prêt-à-porter pour nouveau-nés". Ginny s'arrêta un instant pour pouvoir mieux regarder les vitrines : il y avait de tout. Des biberons qui se chauffent tout seul, les Chaubiberons, des landaus qui volent à côté de la mère, bref, toute sorte d'équipements sorciers. Hermione entra donc dans la boutique, suivit de Ginny :

- Bonjour, dit la vendeuse, quel magnifique bébé, c'est une fille ou un garçon , ajouta t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione

- Une fille ! On vient d'ailleurs lui acheter des vêtements, elle est âgée de 8 semaines, mais je pense que des affaires de petits de 10 semaines seraient plus appropriés. C'est que ça grandit vite !

- D'accord. Suivez moi.  
La jeune femme les fit traverser toute sorte de rayons : équipements, chaussures….

- Nous avons deux sortes de bodys : sorcier et moldu. Je vous explique, il y a beaucoup de sorcier venant de famille moldu qui ne connaissent pas la différence entre les deux sortes de bodys. Le sorcier est très pratique, car il est muni d'un sortilège anti-mouillage et, quand l'enfant a besoin d'être changé, le body change de couleur. Il existe aussi les bodys pour l'hiver, qui possèdent un système de chauffage à température réglable. Mais d'ici Noël, votre fille aura grandit, donc ce body ne vous servira de rien pour l'instant.  
Alors, de quel type le voulez vous ?

- Je pense que le sorcier est meilleur, se décida Hermione

- Bien, reprit l'employée. Nous avons beaucoup de couleur différente : à vous de choisir, et regardez l'étiquette, pour voir de quelle couleur deviendront les bodys quand ils vous préviendront pour changer votre petite.

Hermione finit par prendre un blanc tournant au rose, un bleu tournant au vert et un rouge tournant au gris.

Puis, elle suivit, toujours accompagnée de Ginny, la jeune vendeuse qui les emmenaient dans le rayon de petits gilets. Les petits bébés étaient très sensibles au froid, donc, à la moindre petite brise, il fallait les couvrir, pour qu'ils ne tombent pas malade.

Hermione en prit quatre : un jaune, un bleu, un vert et un rouge. Aussi, elle acheta pleins d'autres produits comme des chaussettes qui émettent du bruit quand l'enfant est malade, un sac qui, à l'intérieur à beaucoup de place, ce qui permettait de mettre tous les accessoires du bébé.

Après être sorti du magasin, Hermione prépara le lait d'Athéna dans le tout nouveau biberon qu'elle avait acheté : le chaubiberon.

Puis, ensuite elle l'installa dans le berceau sorcier qu'elle avait acheté, celui qui flottait à côté de la mère, puis elle avait même ajouté une sorte de baby-phone : elle prenait beaucoup de précautions après ce qui était arrivé à sa fille.

Quand Hermione arriva chez elle, Harry était déjà là

- Bonjour Hermione. Salut Ginny

- Harry? Comment ça va ?

- Très bien

- Ah Ginny, dit Hermione. Tu restes ici dormir ?

- Yuhuuuu! Ha! Merci Ionny! Oui! Je veux bien ! Manque plus qu'à aller chercher mes affaires !

- Je m'en occupes ! dit Harry

Il partit chercher son balai

- Ohh … Mais c'est que le p'tit Potter est galant, se moqua Hermione

Harry sourit, commença à décoller puis à partir, lentement, toujours en regardant Hermione et Ginny en riant

-Attention ! cria Ginny, mais trop tard, Harry s'était cogné le front contre un arbre

- Aouch ! s'exclama t-il tout en se frottant l'endroit endolori.

- Ca t'apprendra à ne pas regarder devant toi, dit Hermione en riant.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ajouta Harry, avant de partir pour de bon.

Ginny interrompit Hermione, qui allait préparer les lits et les fit à sa place. Pendant ce temps là, la jeune mère fit prendre le bain à sa fille et quand elle sortit de la Salle de bain, elle vit Ginny préparait le dîner

- Tu nous fais quoi ?

- Fois de Scrout et cuisses de Bilibol

Cette combinaison de Scrout et de Bilibol, un petit animal offensif, était très appréciée par la communauté sorcière.

- Tu sais que tu devrais travailler dans un restaurant, suggéra Hermione

- Ah, en parlant de ça ! J'ai décroché un poste à Pré-au-lard pour les fins de semaines à partir de Janvier. Mac Gonagall a été d'accord. Elle sait bien que j'ai des problèmes d'argent. Il faut que je termine de payer la maison.

Effectivement, Ginny avait décidé de prendre son indépendance, malgré Molly qui refusait de la laisser partir. En vain. Ginny était en train de louer un petit appartement sur Londres, côté sorcier.

- Tu sais, tu peux me demander. Je suis là pour t'aider, si tu as un problème, économique ou autre !

- Oh merci ! Mais tu en as assez à faire avec Athéna !

- Tiens, en parlant d'elle, Mac Gonagall m'a réservé un compartiment. Je lui ai demandé l'autorisation que tu viennes, pour m'aider. Tu es d'accord ?

- Toujours !

Ginny se leva pour tourner les cuisses de Bilibol.

- Ça sent bon ! dit Harry en déposant les affaires de Ginny dans l'entrée

- Ah merci ! Et c'est bientôt prêt en plus !

- Tu mets la table Harry ? demanda Hermione

- Bien sur Ionny

- Haaaaaaaa, soupira Harry en posant les assiettes sur la table de la salle à manger, demain, c'est la rentrée

- Les ASPICS ...

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Au faite, j'ai oublié de te dire, félicitations pour tes BUSEs, Ginny.

- Oh merci !

Effectivement, l'année dernière, Ginny avait passé son Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne débarrasse la table

- Un café ? proposa t-elle

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent

Un hibou rentra par la fenêtre ouverte

- Pour toi Ionny !

Elle ouvrit la lettre :

_'Chère Miss Granger,_

_Je vous informe que vous avez été nommé Préfète-en-Chef à la quasi-unanimité Vous allez donc cohabiter dans des appartement avec le second Prefet-en-Chef, Mr. Draco Malefoy.  
J'ai appris el retour de Athéna parmi vous, j'en suis ravie !_

_Bon voyage et encore, mes félicitations pour votre nouveau poste,_

_Minerva Mac Gonagall,  
Directrice.'_

Elle tendit la lettre à Ginny qui buvait son café

- Oh oh… c'est pas super ça…

- Je serais seule avec Malefoy, quel désastre, se désola la jeune mère

- Mais tu sais que je suis là pour lui donner une petite correction quand il le faudra, n'est-ce pas Ionny, tu le sais hein ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry ! Bon allons nous coucher, il se fait tard, et demain s'annonce être une très longue journée

* * *

Voilà ! Un chapitre un peu court, j'avoue, mais c'est déjà ça !  
J'espère recevoir vos encouragements, vos critiques … par reviews.  
Au prochain chapitre,  
-Rose Halliwell- 


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. J'écris une nouvelle fic en ce moment, elle s'appelle « Hermione Granger, la fea mas bella » le résumé complet est posté, passez le voir, laisser moi vos impressions, et le premier chapitre arrivera bientôt.

Disclaimer : Pour l'instant, la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Athéna, pour l'instant. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling, ainsi que la plupart des lieux décrits pour l'instant.  
Attention : Présence d'élément du tome 6. D'autres seront modifiés.

Bonne lecture !

**_Attention :_ Je reposte car j'ai _corrigé _certaines _fautes_ hehehe ! Voilà, la prochaine fois, je me relirai _trèèèès bien_ avant de poster ! Désolé de peut-être vous avoir fait penser à un nouveau chapitre :s**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Malgré la fatigue, Hermione se réveilla tôt ce matin là, afin d'être sûre de ne rien avoir oublié. Cette année, elle n'emmenait pas qu'une seule valise à Poudlard, sinon deux : celle d'Athéna, et la sienne.  
Après maintes vérifications, la jeune femme boucla ses bagages, tout y était, sans exceptions.  
Elle se dirigea premièrement vers la salle de bains, pour prendre une douche, et par la même occasion, se « réveiller ». Effectivement, Hermione manquait de sommeil. Ces nuits étaient courtes, et entrecoupées de pleurs de nouveau-né. C'était très dur à assumer à son âge, et surtout si on ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Elle ne pouvait même pas se repentir car peut-être l'avait-on violer ? Mais elle était convaincue du contraire, un viol laisse des marques psychologiques et physiques, qu'aucun sort d'oublie ne pourrait effacer.

Elle attendit quelque peu avant d'aller réveiller ses amis, afin de pouvoir réfléchir sans être dérangée. Cette année, elle tenterait de découvrir qui était le père de sa fille, malgré tous les obstacles qui se présenteront.

La quotidienne bonne humeur de Ginny vint rompre le morne silence qui habitait la salle à manger, habituellement, à six heures du matin.

- Salut Hermione ! Quelle magnifique journée non ?

- Oui Ginny, tu as l'air de bonne humeur…

- Et toi non ! Tu as l'air lasse. Pourquoi ?

- Au lieu de t'occuper de mes petits soucis sans importances, Ginevra, ria Hermione, vas plutôt réveiller Harry !

- - - - - - - - - - - - -ATHENA - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Le taxi est en bas ! s'écria Ginny. On y va.

Harry porta la dernière valise à l'entrée du bâtiment, puis aida le chauffeur à les mettre dans le coffre spacieux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare 9 ¾, il n'y avait pas grand monde, car il n'était que 9.30 du matin. « Mais c'était mieux d'arriver un peu à l'avance », avait dit Hermione « car à partir de 10 heures, c'est un désastre ici ». Ces dires furent vite confirmés. La foule d'élèves de Poudlard grandissait à vu d'œil. Tous se précipitaient pour chercher les meilleurs compartiments. Sur le quai de la gare, les élèves s'embrassaient, se racontant les uns les autres leurs bonnes ou terribles vacances. Puis vinrent les au revoir. Certains pleuraient, d'autres consolaient leurs parents.  
Un sifflet retentit. Il était temps de partir. Après les derniers câlins, tous les élèves étaient à bord du Poudlard Express, aussi flamboyant que la première fois que Harry l'avait vu.

- C'est notre dernière année Harry… murmura Hermione

- Je sais.

- Tu te rends compte ? L'année prochaine, à cette même heure, ce même jour, nous ne serons pas là.

- Je sais Hermione.

Ils quittèrent rapidement Londres. Hermione était partit pour son compartiment de Préfet-en-chef, Ginny était partie rejoindre ses amis, et Harry était restait seul, à réfléchir, faire le point.

Cette année, le survivant avait pour but de découvrir le reste des Horcruxes. Il cherchera tout d'abord à Poudlard, puis à l'orphelinat, où tout avait commencé. Il ira ensuite chez les Gaunt, et inspectera les alentours. Enfin, il se rendra à Godric Hollow, quelque chose le poussait à y aller.

Hermione déposa son sac à main sur le siège. Draco Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé, elle avait donc le temps de s'installer. Le compartiment des Préfets-en-chef était plus grand que celui des Préfets, et que ceux des élèves.  
Athéna dormait sagement dans son landau. La jeune mère avait le temps de se reposer un peu. C'était ce qu'elle pensait. Mais Draco Malefoy ouvrit violemment la porte du compartiment.

- Malefoy, fais moi de bruit, elle va se…

Mais Hermione ne put continuer, interrompue par les pleurs d'Athéna

-…réveiller. Tu es content de toi Malefoy ! Maintenant, je ne pourrai même pas me reposer !

Draco, qui jusqu'à l'instant n'avait rien dit, répondit :

- C'est qui ? Ta sœur ?

Pendant l'année, personne n'avait appris l'état d'Hermione. Un petit sort et le tour était joué. Elle n'avait pas voulu subir des questions. Par contre, elle devait bien les affronter un jour.

- Non Malefoy, dit-elle calmement, c'est ma…fille.

- Ta quoi ? se moqua Malefoy.

- Ma fille, elle s'appelle Athéna.

- Je me fiche de son prénom, son nom m'intéresserait plus.

- Et bien, elle s'appelle Athéna Granger.

- Et, tu l'as faite toute seule ? Elle n'a pas de père ?

- Bah…non.

- Aller, avoue, c'est Weasel !

- Non !

- Alors, c'est Potter !

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas connaissance du père !

- Granger, tu m'impressionnes. Je n'ai jamais pensé que la Miss Sainte Nitouche Granger pouvait avoir des relations sexuelles, et avec un inconnu qui plus est !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un inconnu, s'énerva t-elle, je ne m'en rappelle plus !!

- Alors comme ça, Granger couche avec des gens lorsqu'elle est ivre, tu as bien changer dis donc !

- Je n'étais pas ivre Malefoy, et arrête de m'embêter ! C'est passer_ le_ jour… puis, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de te raconter ça ! Maintenant, t'as réveillé Athéna, et elle ne va sûrement pas se rendormir, soupira Hermione

- La preuve que si, dit Draco, mais si tu veux, je peux la réveiller encore une fois, se serait avec plaisir…

- T'as pas intérêt Malefoy, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas prévenir Dumbledore ? A, c'est vrai, il est mort !

- Tu es ignoble Malefoy ! Surtout quand on sait que c'est part ta faute.

- Ah non, ça sûrement pas, c'est pas moi qui l'ai tué.

- C'est tout comme, c'était ton plan, et ta mission, tu t'es juste défilé !

- Granger, tu vas le payer… s'énerva Malefoy

Mais il baissa la main qu'il allait lui porté au visage. Il ne fallait pas frappé les filles, même si elles s'appelaient Hermione Granger, et qu'elles étaient énervantes.

Le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver à Pré-au-lard. Les premières années suivirent Hagrid pour leur promenade sur le lac, et les élèves plus vieux prirent la direction des calèches tirées par les sombrals.

Dans le hall d'entrer, Ron s'approcha d'Hermione qui se rendait à pas presser vers la Grande Salle.

- Attend une seconde Hermione, s'écria Ron, la retenant par le bras. Alors, c'est elle ma fille.

- Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ! Non, ce n'est pas ta fille, comprends-le ! C'est même toi qui a fait le test, et qui m'a rejeté !

- Ah non, Hermione, c'est toi qui as tout terminé !

Effectivement, durant la sixième année, Hermione et Ron étaient sortit ensemble. Quand Hermione apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne l'informa qu'à un petit groupe : Dumbledore, MacGonagall, ses parents, Harry, Ron et Ginny.  
Hermione n'avait jusqu'à alors jamais eu de relation sexuelle, et si elle l'avait fait, ce n'aurait sûrement pas été avec Ron. Elle lui fit part de sa crainte, en lui avouant ne pas être sûre que son enfant était le sien.  
Ron ne parvenait pas à le croire. « C'est arrivé _le_ jour… » avait dit Hermione. « Alors peut-être que c'est mon enfant, allons vérifié » lui avait répondu Ron. Il y avait un test magique qui permettait de savoir si l'enfant était bien celui de Ron. Mais il donna négatif.

- Tu m'as trompé Hermione… TU M'AS TROMPE !!

Il ne put se retenir, et la gifla.  
Ce jour-là, Ron perdit une sœur, un meilleur ami, et une petite amie.

- Peut-être Weasley, mais c'est toi qui m'a frappé

- Et c'est toi qui m'as trompé, aller, avoue, c'est Harry

- Mais non, on a fait le test ADN, ce n'est pas lui.  
« Heureusement » avait dit Harry « ça aurait fait sale de coucher avec quelqu'un que je considère comme ma sœur ».  
De tout manière, tu crois que je n'ai pas su que tu avais eu une relation avec Lavande alors qu'on était ensemble ? Mais je n'ai rien dit, je me suis tue parce que je t'aimais Ronald. Et toi, qui m'as vu dans cette si difficile situation, tu m'as laissé tomber, tu ne m'aimais pas Weasley, car tu m'aurais soutenue, surtout que tu savais que c'est passé le jour, peut-être m'a-t-on violé …

Ron trouva un grand intérêt à ses chaussures, mais finalement, releva la tête, pris son courage à deux mains et dit :

- Ce… Ca te dirait de reprendre, si je m'excuse pour tout ? Je t'aime Hermione …

- Et bien… tu m'as fait beaucoup souffrir… NON MAIS TU ES FOU ! Comment oses-tu, après tout cela ! Bien sûr que non, de plus, je ne t'aime PLUS ! Une bonne foie pour toute, laisse moi tranquille ! Je te dis donc Adieu… J'ai faim. Bye.

Voilà, c'était fait. Hermione avait laissé planté là Ronald, et elle espérait qu'il n'insisterait pas. « Bien fait pour lui » pensa Hermione. Elle avait un peu mentit… elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Ron, mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelques arguments pour se défendre. Puis elle avait appris la relation de Ron avec Lavande bien après leur séparation…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -ATHENA - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cette année, c'était Minerva MacGonagall qui était assise sur la chaise des Directeurs. C'était assez bizarre de ne pas apercevoir le regard plein de malice de Dumbledore, et celui empli de méchanceté de Rogue. Madame Chourave reçut les premières années dans le grand hall et les conduisit près du choixpeau magique. Il chanta une chanson assez triste cette année-là. Dumbledore devait lui manquer, à lui aussi. Un par un, les élèves se coiffèrent du chapeau, lorsque Madame Chourave les appelait par leurs noms. Cette année, il y eut plus d'élèves répartis à Poufsouffle que dans les autres maisons.

De son côté, Hermione était très gênée. Tout le monde les regardait, elle et Athéna.  
« C'est sûrement sa sœur » entendit-elle « Oui, parce que peut-être que ses parents sont morts ». Non mais quelles idioties ! Maintenant, les élèves la regardaient avec pitié ! Ses parents n'étaient pas morts, bon sang. Ils étaient très bien en vie même.  
Hermione avait longtemps hésité à leurs laissé Athéna, mais n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être séparé de sa fille une fois de plus. Ca avait pris du temps convaincre MacGonagall, mais celle-ci avait finalement cédé.

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Laissez moi vos impressions par le biais de vos reviews, et n'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre fiction « Hermione Granger, la fea mas bella ».  
Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre !  
Rose Halliwell. 


End file.
